


Frans: Forgotten War

by Zeliez



Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Forgotten War - Alternative Universe, Frans - Freeform, Human-Monster War (Undertale), Mage Frisk (Undertale), Mating Bond, One Shot, Protagonists and Minor characters T_T, Temporary Amnesia, The Surface (Undertale), Undertale Monsters in The Underground, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: - Even if the mind loses its memory, the soul never forgets.-Sans must find the girl of this picture, he knows that he knows her...But where is she, who is she, how did he meet her?This happened a long time ago,when Monsterkind confronted Humankind.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583776
Kudos: 26





	Frans: Forgotten War

**_ Long ago, Monsterkind confronted Humankind. _ **

_ *you want me to keep it? _

_ "One day, we'll be together again. Keep it with you. This will be your reminder." _

**_ As a result of financial problems, starvation, and disease gnawed at humankind. In desperation, they targeted monsters, accused of stealing what belonged to them. After several accidents and attacks, war broke out. _ **

_ *...war? _

_ "As the Judge, I expect you to be on the front line." _

**_ Just as some monsters were against conflict, some humans fought for peace. _ **

_ "Determination! Get your head together! We are fighting for the existence of our kind!" _

_ "I refuse to kill monsters!!!" _

**_ But despite their intense struggle, the conflict has only continued between the two species. _ **

_ He stared at the human who begs at his feet for mercy and a request. _

_ "Lemme fight for you." _

**_ This war ended only with the victory of humans against monsters. _ **

_ "...Kill me." _

_ *... don't say... something like that! _

**_ The monstrous survivors of the war were gathered near a huge mountain called Mount Ebott. _ **

*don't... touch him.

"I only want to heal him!!"

*don't touch my brother, you filthy human.

**_ Seven talented human mages offered peace in exchange for their imprisonment in the deep cellars of the mountain and after long negotiations, a pact was signed. _ **

"BROTHER..."

*...i will never see her, again.

**_ They created the barrier that will prevent any contact between the two races. _ **

_ *what did you say?! _

_ "Please, Sans, it's easier like that. You have to understand that the hope of monsters is low, we can't afford..." _

_ *you can't do this to us... _

_ "It will be easier, we will be able to start a new life more easily, as well." _

_ *no... i don't accept this. _

_ "It's for the sake of the monsterkind." _

_ *i don't care! I refuse... ţ̴̧̢̛̲̩͍̤͍͍̺̲͍̭̠͖̜͈̫̈͛́̆̍͐̾̇͒̕̚͝ͅǒ̸̧͉̬̼͎̱̮̬̙͇̣̻̖̠̜̲͙͖̝̲͕̠̜̠̤̣̬̯͍̮͇̘̼̑͑̉̋̆͑͂̌͂͐̄͌̀́͊̊̍́̄̉̊͗͗̌̉̔̊̔͑̉̈́̈́̔̀̂̿̋͐̈̈́̈́̽̀̈́͊̒̊̇̔̍̉̉̾͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ ̶̡̢̨̧̢̧͈̫̲̪̝͕͍̝͖̰̟͍̰͕̗̹̯̝̯̩͔̺̙͈͈͎̹͇͇͔͍͎̱̘͕͇̯̤̣͈̰̲̪̬͍̟̜̀̈́̅̓͛͌̂͊̆͆̃̌̒̂́̃̈́͌́̌͊̎̑̓́̈́̌̒͆̈̂̀̽̈̐̇͛̔̎̆̋̽͆̈́͗̉͋͘͜͝͠͝ͅf̸̰̺̤̂̿̃̾̄̐̈́̅̐́̾̐̑̄͛o̷̧̢̧̳̣̝̙̥̻̜͓̬̱̱̱̲̾̂͋́̈́̏̈́̀͆̿͛̋̊̒͘ͅr̶̡̧̨̡̛̛̬͓̤̩̟̱̬̥̪̬̹̙̪̹̲͍̲̲͙͙̣̱͚̜̙̲̺̫͉̙̖̗̗͔̼̥̣̖̙͈̹͍̫̎̀̌͆͆͗͊̈́̌̇̂̋͌̈́́̾͠ͅg̷̨̪͕̬̗̯̤̹͈̘̬̣̮̱̞̙͑̋͐̑͂͑̎̎͋̀̐̊̑̔̽̍̌̈́̌̌͆̍͋͐̓͌̊̈̀́͜͠͠͝͝ȩ̴̡̢̡̨̢̛̛͎̫͔̲͚͍̖̯̪̙̰̥͖͕̗͇̟̰͓̥̳̣̯͍̹͐̇͆̊͐̾̓͆̽̊̔͌̐̐̽̀̊̔̐̈̍́͊́̊͆͂̒͆̑͛̍̇̈́͘͝͝͠ț̷̨̧̧̨̨̺̗̙͚̜̝͍͇̠̯̹͖͕͍̥̥̞͔͔̖͍̩̱̖͚̯͖̩͖͖͉̟̜̭̲̣̋̈́̈͐̓̍͒̇̈̄̈́̄̈́̈́́́́̓̈̋̉̐͗̀̀͌̉̓͌̈́̀̃̓̿͊̏̈́̔̒͌̄̿̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̨̡͇̱̙̥̳͚͕̯̲͎͙̜͇̝̬͙̼̙͚̠͙͇̂͆̽̐͒̽̃̑̇̄̈́̀͆͒̎̊͂̀̌̀̑͐̇̅̀́͗̀̐̈̾̕͘̚̚̚͝͠͝ͅh̵̢̨̨̨̺̹̲̗̯͔͔̬̯̬̰̺̫̤͙̩̪̖̟̖͎̜̱̩̱̠̣̼͖̬̤͔̰̗̝̜̪̾͒̑̃̐̇̔̓́̅̍̋͒́̈́͋̈́̒̈́̄̊̏͐͊̌̀̉̿̂̓̕̕̕͜͠ͅͅȩ̴̨̧̢̧̛̳͍̺̮̫͔̳̱͕̤̝̠̳̺̖̭̞̜͚̤̝̯̝̮̪̻̺̯̫̮͙̰̥̲̦̝̮̺̲̟̼͇͉̤͚̩͔̻͕͒̉͆̔͂̐̀̎̓̀͒̓̿͌̂̽̏̔̃̋̄́̿͌̏̎̀̾̐͐͐̆̒̌̾̈́̽̈̔̏͌̀̇̇̂̓̎͗͋̍̌̐͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅŗ̶̛̣̮̤͚͖̺̣̥̗͕͚̭̜͈͇̳̯̠̺͕̬̬̼͋̓̽̒̿̒̋͐̉͑̈͆͂͆͂̃̃͊̓̅̌̽̆͒̓̿̔̎̾̈͂̐̎̑̎͂́̏͗͐̂̐̐͛͂̅̉͑ _ ̢̧̛̱̠̫͈̻͙̝̜͙̖͉̖̳̯͕͕͙̲͍̘̻͕͓̜̣̘̟͕͈̻̼̖̞̦̾͋͆̃̂̓͑̐̔̈́͗̊̈́̽̏̐̃͑̄̐̈͗͐̑̌̂̑̇͆̎͑͂́̕̕̕̚͜͝ͅͅͅ

* * *

*aaahhh!

He refuses himself with a start, in his disordered room. Several feelings growl in him. He wants to scream with all his strength for an unknown injustice! He wants to repair this injustice, he wants to see...someone again?

Is it the person in the picture?

He takes a picture out of his pocket and observes every detail for the umpteenth time.

The face is not visible, hidden by a kind of stain that refuses to leave. But he sees her hair and strange hands, composed of 5... fingers?

He doesn't know a monster that has hands with 5 fingers and hair of such a brown color.

But he wants to see this person again, he is sure he knows her, otherwise, he wouldn't be smiling next to her.

He seems so happy...

Who is this person?

He wants to scream, he wants justice, but he doesn't even know what he is looking for.

What is the lie he is desperately looking for? Where is the truth he desires?

_ _ _

_ "You traitor!!" _

_ He carefully observes the trembling woman not far from him. The insults increase as she approaches the human prisoners. _

_ She is a betrayer to them. She has chosen the side of the monsters. _

_ She takes off her hood and observes each furious prisoner. _

_ "I'm F̴̧̛͙̱͈̫̦̬̭͖̥̻̗̰̆̄̐̈́́͐̋̊̊̿̂̑͝͝ȑ̶̮͍̎̋̅̉̎̍̏̊̆͒̕͘̚ĭ̸̡̧̻͇̜͉̲̹̦̝̲̠̠̩͙̦̦̦̝͓̠̞̓̏̔͗̂̕͜s̵̢̧͔̘̪͚̖̮̙̐̓̄̈ķ̸̢̭̳̩̱̝̱̘̅͂̐̈́̐̀̃̑̓͗́̏̈̒̏̌̚͝ _ _ " _

_ Determination, traitor of Humankind." _

_ "I didn't. I fight for peace." _

_ "LIAR!" _

_ As a prisoner struggles to face her, Sans restrains him with his magic. _

_ *looks, buddy. we need some information. and you're going to tell us, everything we need to know. if you're intelligent enough, you know more quickly you told us everything, less painful your death will be. but if you're stubborn? _

_ He takes a step. _

_ *this "traitor" will heal before you can die, and i will torture you, again, and again, and again. _

_ "Ha! I would love to see you try, Monster." _

_ He sighs. _

_ *welp. _

_ _ _ _ _

This... memory...

He rushes to a desk and opens each drawer until he falls on a damaged notebook. He opens it and hastily writes down the memory that it came to him and suddenly he stops...

*what was... i doing?

He drops the notebook feeling again an empty feeling filling him.

Like every day.

_ _ _ _ _

The sound of birds wakes her up, she opens one eye and immediately closes it while a ray of sunlight blinds her. She whines and finally gets up. Where did she end up again?

Oh.

Mount Ebott again?

This is not the first time she has found out that she spent the night on the mountain.

She doesn't know why she feels intimately attracted to this mountain.

She wants to know it by heart, to discover every nook and cranny, every species...

She feels that this mountain is hiding something. And she will be the one to discover its secret.

_ _ _ _ _

_ "Please... MERCY..." _

_ Sans sighs as he sees the human begging. _

_ It's not the first time that someone has begged him to let their life be saved. _

_ It's war after all. _

_ But it's the first time he's heard that. _

_ "Lemme serve you right. Lemme fight for monster rights. For monsterkind." _

_... Is she as desperate for life as she is willing to sell herself to the enemy? _

_ *what would convince me? _

_ "...I'm... Determination." _

_ He looks shocked at the woman at his feet. _

_ Everyone knows Determination, the human child raised by monsters, the one who possesses such tremendous magic that she could turn back time. _

_ Not powerful in combat, but in support, no one can ask for more. _

_ *prove it. _

_ Keeping her alive and on their side would be quite an advantage. Plus, as an adopted child of monsters, maybe she means it. _

_ He ignores his instinct as a Judge who has already analyzed her soul, ready to accept her after feeling her purity and honesty. _

_ He will not be fooled. Not another time. _

_ She raises her head then nods. _

_ He sees her join her hands and closes her eyes. _

_ He feels his soul coming out, without his consent. _

_ *hey what are you... _

_...Oh. _

_ He never thought... _

_ He sees his maximum HP, which has always been only one point, it increases to 2, and then very quickly he reaches the maximum 5 HP. _

_ She looks exhausted but looks at him with hope. _

_ His soul comes back where it should be. _

_ "Do you believe... me now?" _

_ *... _

_ Determination. _

_ *i do. _

_ _ _ _ _

Another day, another memory.

And as usual, he writes it the half of it, never being able to transcribe it completely onto paper.

Only dream halves, so fuzzy but real.

They are not dreams.

He knows that.

"BROTHER!!"

...He is certain of it now.

Contrary to what the rest says, the monsters never all lived here, in the Underground, forever.

They lived somewhere else before.

He is sure of it.

This somewhere else... it is perhaps where the person he is looking for is.

*hey bro.

"YOU'RE LATE SANS!"

*sorry, sorry. was doin... some research in the night.

"YOU SHOULDN'T."

*i know.

He opens the fridge and takes a bottle of fresh ketchup. But in his quick movement, a photo from his pocket falls to the floor.

"SANS? WHO IS IT?"

Sans looks at the photo that just dropped, and he picks it up.

*i don't know yet.

"She seems really happy with you on this."

He stops abruptly and fixes, surprised, Papyrus.

*you can see her expression? her face?!

"Of course! Why? You can't?"

*no... there's always this... stain that prevents me from seeing her face...

He immediately takes out his notebook and looks at Papyrus with hope.

*please. tell me what she looks like as accurately as you can, papyrus.

_ _ _ _ _

_ "Magic... is a resource of infinite ideas. It can certainly be used to create weapons..." _

_ On a white sheet of paper, an image appears. _

_ Sans recognizes this memory. _

_ He sees himself appearing on the sheet, he's smiling and staring at Frisk. _

_ He looks away, embarrassed. _

_ Gosh, even for him it doesn't seem subtle at all. What's with that amorous look? _

_ The figure of Frisk also appears in the picture, she's smiling too, but she's looking away. _

_ "Or that." _

_ She sighs. _

_ "I hope we won't forget it in time." _

_ *i don't think so. one day this war will end and we will be able to print new memories on blank pages again with magic. _

_ He smiles at her. _

_ *and you'll be with us, by our side. _

_ She sighs and whispers. _

_ "I hope so." _

_ _ _ _ _

He knows her. He knows her. He knows he does!

Then why...

Why is there something blocking him about her? Why doesn't he remember anything?

Who... blocks it?

He just wants to remember...

She's...

Her name is... F̷̢̡̨̡̯̠͇̭͚̜̪̫̼̳͙͉̻̯̖̫͈͈̦̝̣͕̟͙͕̚͜ͅr̴̡̼̘͕̟̤̟̠̻̳͙̺̹̬̞̣̘͖̫̮̈́͛̄̈́̽̅͂̊͑̕̕ͅͅI̷̥͔̹̙̱̖͖͔̠͍̹̤̤̪̭̗̻̯̩̠͆̾̎͐̾̌̒̚̚͜͠͝ͅṠ̷̨̨̱̣̖̝͈͕͍̰́̓͛͒̈̀͐͛̇̍̈͗̍̇͘͝ͅk̷̝̞̟͕̱͈̻̲͖̼̥͈̫̤̜̰̥̀̔̍͐̓̾̈́̎̓̈́̒̌̏͌̏̒̿̽͑̈́̍̑̊̃́̽͋͒͌̐̒̈͆̍́͆̄̾͊͂͛̉̐̀͋̋́͒̇̾̇̈́̕͘͜͝

...Wait...

What was he looking for again?

_ _ _ _ _

_ He sees her sitting away from the other monsters, trying to attract as little attention as possible. _

_ But she is the only human in this crowd, and no one trusts her except well... his brother. _

_ He sighs. _

_ He's only doing this for Papyrus. _

_ *heya. _

_ She raises her head, still hidden in the hood of her long wizard's coat. _

_ Her once fiery red robe decorated with gold and silver threads, silky, luxurious, is damaged and dirty. _

_ It doesn't look at all the same as when he first saw it. _

_ "...Hello, Judge." _

_ *don't call me that. _

_ She nods her head slowly. _

_ *why are you so far from the fire? you're human, you're so fragile, you should be careful. i didn't spare you to die of a disease. _

_ "...Fire is for... " _

_ *everyone. _

_ "...I don't need it. I'm not cold." _

_ *you're shaking. come on. _

_ She doesn't move. _

_ He sighs and finally turns his soul blue, forcing him to come closer. _

_ "Wha..." _

_ *no one's going to hurt you, unless bad glances kill you. _

_ "It doesn't." _

_ *great. _

_ It's silent, only the crackling of the fire and the murmurings of others occupy the silence of the night. _

_ *look. i'm goin to be blunt. i don't trust you. _

_ "I know." _

_ *don't expect from me to be buddy-buddy with ya. _

_ "I don't." _

_ *great. _

_ "...Why are you here." _

_ *papyrus pity you. _

_ "...He...He's too kind." _

_ *yeaahhh. he is. sadly, it's war, he shouldn't be. but paps is paps. and i must protect my nice bro. _

_ "...I understand." _

_ *cool. _

_ "...You know... even if your brother told you to keep me company..." _

_ *ah. as if. my bro has eyes everywhere, of course, i have to. _

_ "...I'm sorry." _

_ Sans sighs. _

_ *listen. what about some questions? yeah? _

_ "...What? I already told you everything I know about the human army..." _

_ *didn't mean this, bucko. _

_ "...Then..." _

_ *human or not... you're still an ally. i should know you more, than, the human Determination, great but suspicious mage. and hey! who knows. maybe the suspicious side will disappear if i know you better. _

_ "...You don't have..." _

_ *yes, i don't. but i'm still doing it. and it will be less awkward than silence. _

_ "..." _

_ *i'll let you start. _

_ _ _ _ _

She didn't know this cavern...

A gesture of the hand and a flame appears in her hand, she looks at the cave walls with attention.

Strange drawings decorate the rocks and an inscription catches her eye.

** Don't forget Monsterkind. **

...

Monsterkind?

...monster...

...kind............

....

....

monsters...

....

ş̸̢̳̪̰̦̮̤̖̮̻͕͚̹̻̤͉̥̳͚̙̼͎̞̹͔̬͉̪͎͎̝̻̜̱̖̥̀͂́͂̒̎́̃̾́̀̄̍̒͛̎̏̂̃͘͘͜͝͝ͅͅa̵̰̝̤͔̍̔̑̏̑̊̆̐̆̽̊̽͌͆̈̌͘ͅn̵̨̨̧̰̯̥̪͓̞̖͚͈̫̣͔̑͋͌͐̊̈̌̏̍͛̈́̅̀͂̋̿̄͆̓́̎̄̄͌̕͝ͅş̴̨̧͙͇̮̟̤̻͉͈̫̗̹̖̳̺͑̾̀̅̈́̌̀̈́̾̈̈́̊͌̿͆͆͆̆̇́̾̒̈͘̚̚͠͠͝

_ _ _ _ _

_ "Do you need money, Determination? We can give you money. We can give you anything. Reputation, lands, slaves, money, power..." _

_ "I want peace with monsters." _

_ "We can't give you that." _

_ "Then I won't fight." _

_ "Determination... Rethink your resolution. Imagine what you can get after that. In the end, there will be peace between us. But monsters, there are too many of them, we need their land, their food..." _

_ "The argument also works in the other way. There are too many humans on this earth too." _

_ He sighs, exasperated by her tenacity. _

_ "Think about our proposal, imagine becoming... queen in the end." _

_ "The power doesn't mean anything if I have to hurt other people for it!" _

_ She glares at the negotiator as he walks out of the room. She feels like she's in a golden cage, surrounded by a thousand miracles, but desiring only the unattainable. _

_ She wants peace. _

_ Is it that much difficult? _

_ She feels her frustration growing. Is she unable to do anything? _

_ She summoned her magic, wanting to take a means, an idea, a vision? _

_ If time is under her control, then let her see the possibilities for the future. _

_ What can she do? How can she help? _

_ And just 3 sentences composed of 3 words come to her. _

**_ Price is Freedom. _ **

**_ Your love betrayed. _ **

**_ Judge is Key. _ **

_ And one face... _

_ A skeleton. _

_ _ _ _ _

"Sans! I didn't expect your visit, today. Please, come in."

The king smiles at him, while Sans enters his house.

*hey fluffy buns.

Asgore chuckles softly.

"Tea?"

*no thanks.

Asgore serves himself a cup of tea carefully and invites Sans to sit down.

"Do you need something, Sans?"

*...long ago... you named me... Judge."

"Yes."

*do you remember... since when?

"... Why does it matter?"

*i'm searching for someone but i can't remember anything about her! i keep forgetting, but these memories never stop. i'm practically sure than before, we didn't live in the underground."

"Sans? What do you mean? We always lived in the underground."

*no, it's not. we don't have a sun, here, or stars but we know what means these words. this place isn't made for us, too small... i'm sure of it!"

"...But Sans..."

*this girl... she comes from somewhere... i need to know who she is for me, where does she..."

"Sans you have to calm down."

*NO!

He gets up.

*i can't be calm! i need to saw her! to know who she is! to know where we come from!!

"Sans..."

BAM!

They stop.

"...It comes from..."

*the barrier...

_ _ _ _ _

_ "We are losing more and more allies... We can't afford... Determination, no new visions?" _

_ "Nothing new, Your Majesty, I'm afraid." _

_ *they got another determination mage? _

_ "Probably. We're quite rare, but it's possible." _

_ "How can we fight them?" _

_ "How can we survive their next attack?" _

_ *... we can't give up hope. we've given everything we can... we can't... _

_ "We'll end up being crushed, Sans. All the last battles have been failures, not many have made it through." _

_ *if we give up, death awaits us. _

_ "I can always try something! You can't..." _

_ "Your Majesty?" _

_ Toriel, who remained silent during the whole exchange, gets up. _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "...A human mage wants to see you. They say they want to negotiate peace." _

_ *negotiate? _

_ "Toriel, are you really going to... _

_ "I am." _

_ "It's dangerous, it could be a trap." _

_ "Thanks for your support, Frisk. But I must fulfill my role as queen." _

_ Asgore sighs. _

_ "Let us close this discussion, we will see what happens after the visit of this human." _

_ Sans sighs but accepts his decision, he is closely followed by Frisk. _

_ "Sans..." _

_ *hey frisky, lemme be alone for some times, i need... to think... _

_ "There's no solution." _

_ *... _

_ "Freedom is Price." _

_ *what do you mean? _

_ "Our freedom will be the price for something. probably... peace or our lives." _

_ *...you saw something. _

_ "...I did." _

_ *what didn't you...! _

_ "What you want me to say? There's no hope? We going to lose and lost our freedom?" _

_ *how long... _

_ "Enough to...." _

_ *how long. _

_ "...Before even meeting you." _

_ *... w h a t . _

_ "I didn't know what that means! "Freedom is Price." I didn't know what would happen. But now? It's clearly our freedom the price of peace." _

_ *why you didn't try to change... _

_ "The visions are neutral for a reason. The interpretation is everything. _

_ *what else, frisk. _

_ "...Your love betrayed." _

_ She sighs. _

_ "Judge is Key." _

_ *what the hell does that means?! _

_ "I don't know! I'm just..." _

_ She can't look at him. _

_ "I wanted peace. And I... lose. I couldn't... even... change..." _

_ *hey, that's alright. we're going to be together until the end. and one day or another, the freedom will come back, everything would be fine. _

_ "...I didn't take you... for a positive person." _

_ *i'm not. i'm just sayin what you would have said to me if i was in your case. _

_ She smiles. _

_ *...one day... we will build a future together. _

_ She whispers. _

_ "I hope so." _

_ _ _ _ _

She fell somewhere...

Where did she fall?

Is she still in the cave?

** Monsterkind. **

** A skeleton. **

** Your love betrayed. **

** Judge is Key. **

She hiccups, as thousands of ideas cross her mind.

"...I'm... Determination."

She tries to hold back the tears.

Who is she, what is this world?

Where does she really come from?

"Is there someone here?"

*...hello?

That voice!

"...You..."

She has a hoarse voice, a dry throat. But she forces herself to say these words.

"You're the one I've been looking for... right?"

_ _ _ _ _

_ *a... barrier? _

_ Asgore looks down. _

_ "This is the best solution, we can start a new life in a new environment and..." _

_ *...i... don't know what to say... what about the sun? the stars? _

_ "..." _

_ *we... are never going to see them again... right? _

_ "I'm sorry. I... tried my best, I think this is the best solution." _

_ "IT'S ALRIGHT BROTHER, IT'LL BE LIKE A CAMPSITE! JUST... Long-Term, I Guess." _

_ "We thought of what's best for us. I think... we're going to have to rebuild." _

_ Sans looks with hope Toriel. _

_ *and frisk? _

_ "...She..." _

_ Asgore cuts her off. _

_ "We don't know." _

_ Toriel frowns but lets the lie slip through. _

_ *what do you mean you don't?! frisk is one of us! _

_ "...Maybe she'll have a choice. It's a pretty drastic choice to live underground if she can make her decision..." _

_ *we don't have a choice either, as far as i know. _

_ "Sans." _

_ "BROTHER..." _

_ *...i will never see her, again. _

_ He smiles. _

_ *right? she's goin to be here, with the other humans... _

_ "..." _

_ *why you don't answer me?! _

_ "...You bond with her." _

_ *yes i did. because for once i thought that dreaming for the future would be a good idea. _

_ "She's not one..." _

_ *she's a member of my family. she's. one. of . us. _

_ He closes his eyes. _

_ *...but you're going to create a barrier, separating us from humans. _

_ "And from Frisk." _

_ *she's mine! she's my mate. i choose  _ **_ her _ ** _. _

_ "Oh dear." _

_ Toriel sighs. _

_ "Sans..." _

_ *no debate on this. _

_ "... I hope it will not be too difficult for both of you. May the stars be merciful." _

_ _ _ _ _

He trembles under the emotion, this voice, this face... Are they dreams? Or memories?

He feels his soul calming down when he looks at her.

*...you're...  ** frisk ** .

_ _ _

*what did you say?!

"Please, Sans, it's easier like that. You have to understand that the hope of monsters is low, we can't afford..."

*you can't do this to us...

"It will be easier, we will be able to start a new life more easily, as well."

*no... i don't accept this.

"It's for the sake of the monsterkind."

*i don't care! i refuse... to forget her!

He seeks among humans the familiar silhouette of Frisk.

*where is she?!

"Bonding with a monster... Disgusting."

*don't touch...

"Stop struggling!"

*NO!

He's furious against the humans, against the king, the queen, and this future.

*lemme see her! i don't want to forget! you can't make me...

The incantation of the 7 other magi is coming to an end.

*i refuse. i refuse. i refuse. she's mine. i'm her mate. she's my family!

But when he finally manages to get out of the restraints of those who were holding him back.

A barrier rises in front of him.

"Sans!"

*frisk!

They fix themselves behind the wall, frightened, wanting to join the other.

A last glance.

** Blackout. **

_ _ _ _ _

A first glance.

*hey. uhh... are we gonna... print new memories on blank pages, now?

She doesn't answer, but when she hears her words, she smiles;

"I don't know. Do you have ink? If you don't that's alright."

**_ I have magic. _ ** _ ͝ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you had any questions, any requests or anything, my [Tumblr](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/ask) is waiting for ya.
> 
> [Requests rules!!](https://zeliez.tumblr.com/post/626234992674111488/request-asks-rules-just-realize-i-forget-to-post)
> 
> Wants to talk about Undertale? Don't be shy and come [here](https://discord.gg/P6Q8Zh3)!


End file.
